DE 39 25 761 A1 shows a vibration suppression apparatus for a steering wheel with an airbag, which has a gas generator and an airbag. The airbag unit or a part thereof is attached to the steering wheel body by an elastic means. In this way, the vibrations of the steering wheel can be suppressed without an additional damping mass. The elastic means can have a collar, which can be secured by a fastening means, for example a screw, to a tubular elastic part fitted over the collar.
DE 196 53 684 A1 relates to an arrangement for securing an airbag unit to a steering wheel, wherein at least one fastening point is provided for floating support of the airbag unit. The floating support is achieved by means of an elastically deformable bushing, which is arranged on a fastening screw and is at least partially in contact with same.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus with which a simple relative motion with simultaneously easy adaptability to different uses is made possible.